Ainsi va la vie
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: "5 raisons qui font que Lily aurait pu choisir Severus…" suivi de "...5 raisons qui font qu'elle a finalement choisi James."
1. Chapter 1

_**Ainsi va la vie.**_

* * *

Une idée trouvée en tombant par hasard sur le profil d'une auteur, qui faisait un petit listing de « Cinq raisons, cinq choses… » sur des thèmes et des personnages variés. J'ai trouvé ça sympa et ça m'a inspiré. Du coup, je me lance, premier texte (on peut ne pas appeler ça une fic) sur Harry Potter. Si vous avez des envies, des fandoms, des personnages à exploiter, proposez toujours, ça pourrait m'inspirer ! (j'ai fait le même exercice sur le Hobbit, si ça intéresse quelqu'un *coup de pub perso !*.)

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, sinon Lily aurait fini avec Severus, et tant pis pour Harry et l'histoire !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_« 5 raisons qui font que Lily aurait pu choisir Severus… »_

1\. Parce que même s'il n'est pas à Gryffondor, il a du courage. Beaucoup de courage. Bien plus que les 4 abrutis de la maison du Lion ne peuvent en avoir alors qu'ils l'attaquent régulièrement à 4 contre 1. Et Lily aime les garçons courageux.

2\. Parce qu'il est intelligent. Il n'y a qu'à voir la facilité avec laquelle il réalise ses potions, le sérieux qu'il met dans la rédaction de ses devoirs, les heures qu'il passe à la bibliothèque. Secrètement elle l'envie. Lily se dit que la vie à ses côtés ne sera jamais monotone et ennuyante. Sa soif d'apprendre sera comblée avec lui.

3\. Parce qu'il est beau. Bon, elle le reconnait, ce n'est pas un top model, mais il a une beauté intérieur qui lui est propre. Une beauté qu'elle est peut-être seule à voir mais qui existe. Et Lily a toujours été attirée par les gens qui brillent de l'intérieur.

4\. Parce qu'il a de la fierté (même si parfois elle s'en passerait bien.) Au fond d'elle, Lily sait qu'il regrette les insultes qu'il lui a adressées un jour d'humiliation publique et elle sait qu'elle lui pardonnera s'il fait le premier pas et s'en excuse. Parce qu'elle est comme ça Lily, prête à tout pardonner, et qu'elle aime les hommes fiers.

5\. Parce que même si avec le temps il devient de plus en plus grincheux et désagréable, Sev' reste le premier petit sorcier qu'elle a rencontré. Et souvent, derrière son regard froid, elle retrouve le petit garçon souriant qui lui a un jour dit qu'elle était une fille extraordinaire pour lui remonter le moral après les insultes d'une Pétunia jalouse. Et au fond d'elle, Lily aime passionnément ce petit garçon.

* * *

A suivre.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ainsi va la vie.**_

* * *

Voilà la suite et fin.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, sinon Lily aurait fini avec Severus, et tant pis pour Harry et l'histoire !

Un grand merci à **Petitcerf**, ma bêta (que j'ai oublié de remercier pour la première partie !)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_« …5 raisons qui l'ont poussée à finalement choisir James. »_

1\. Parce qu'il est marrant. Bon, il y a des blagues dont elle se passerait bien (surtout celles qui visent son Serpentard de meilleur ami), mais au fond il faut bien reconnaitre ça à James. Il est drôle et à beaucoup d'humour. Et mine de rien, ça la fait doucement craquer Lily.

2\. Parce que c'est un grand sportif. Il n'y a qu'à le voir sur un balai. Lily doit l'admettre, lorsqu'elle le voit plonger à la poursuite du Vif d'Or, elle a toujours le cœur qui se met à battre bien plus vite. Et pas parce qu'elle souhaite la victoire de son équipe non, mais il faut voir James Potter quand le vent s'engouffre dans ses cheveux indisciplinés et qu'il est concentré sur son objectif. Au fond, Lily doit avouer qu'elle adore les sportifs.

3\. Parce qu'il est resté à ses côtés, après l'abandon de Sev'. Parce que lui ne l'a jamais traité de sang-de-bourbe, et que toutes les fois où ils se sont disputés, c'est toujours lui qui a fait le premier pas et est venu s'excuser, alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle sait maintenant que jamais Severus ne s'excusera. Et au final, c'est lui qui s'est agenouillé devant elle pour la demander en mariage. Alors Lily a beau aimer les hommes fier, elle apprécie encore plus ceux qui savent la faire passer avant cette foutu fierté.

4\. Parce qu'il a choisi la Lumière, en rejoignant l'Ordre du Phénix, et que malgré tout le respect qu'elle avait encore pour Severus, jamais elle ne l'aurait suivi dans les Ténèbres. Comme lui disait sa meilleure amie : « Une fille peut draguer un gars dangereux mais elle le ramène pas chez elle, elle épouse le garçon sage... ». Et aux yeux de Lily le garçon sage, c'est James. (1)

5\. Parce qu'au fond, lui aussi est courageux. Il en faut du courage pour devenir Auror à cette époque sombre. Il en faut du courage pour rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix et combattre officiellement les Ténèbres. Il en faut du courage pour protéger sa famille en se dressant contre le Lord Noir en personne. Et alors qu'elle entend le corps de son époux chuter au rez-de-chaussée, alors qu'elle entend l'escalier grincer sous les pas de la Mort qui approche, alors qu'elle se préparer à être le dernier rempart entre son fils et Voldemort, Lily se dit que sans James sa vie n'aurait eu aucune saveur.

* * *

(1) La phrase est bien sûre empruntée à Jean Grey, qui la prononce dans le film X-Men 2.

* * *

Merci d'avoi lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Et à me proposer des idées du même genre.

Arkady


End file.
